qamuSHa'
by redrose2310
Summary: When visiting the klingon home world with his father Jake is taken and raised as the son of a Klingon Woman, later as a teen Jake is forced to return to his father who is now on DS9WSlash,angst more warning inside
1. Ghob

Wolf 259

3-year-old Jake Sisko laid in his bed crying the walls were just thin enough to hear his mother and father screaming at each other. His mom was calling his dad a lair and his dad was calling her a word Jake didn't even know!

The baby sobbed this was the worst fight yet! All week his folks had been fights since the night his mommy had stayed gone all night and come home smelling bad.

Just as Jake was finaly starting to fall asleep there was a loud crash in the room he shot up right in bed with a teary scream for his daddy. A second later a hagered looking Ben Sisko came in a frown on his face that deepened at the site of his crying son.

"Hush baby boy." Ben said and picked Jake up.

"I can't sleep and something broked." Jake sobbingly told hid dad who hugged him close.

"Shh I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry." Ben said rocking Jake in his arms Jake laid his head on Ben's shoulder crying still but not as hard.

"He okay?" Jennifer Sisko asked from the door.

"We just scared him's all." Ben said in a tight voice.

"You going to be okay baby?" Jennifer asked touching Jake's head so he lifted his head to see her worried eyes.

"You always so loud mommy I can't sleep none." Jake said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry sweety." Jennifer said touching his little face as his dad held him. That's how Jake fell asleep that night at ease and content he didn't know not an hour later his mom would pack her bags and move out.

The Next Day

Jake's dad packed him up and took him and Jake on a ship heading toward the klingon homeworld where an old friend of Ben's was. Ben had taken his leave time and they would be staying with Mr. Dax Jake's godfather for 2 weeks while Ben and Jennifer's devorce went threw Jake didn't understand any of this of course only that his mommy wasn't going to live with his daddy anymore and nobody knew who Jake was going to live with yet.

Ariving at the Klingon home world in a city named 'Ghob' which ment Virtue, Ben took his son to a house where Dax was staying a summer house of a great Klingon warrior and a good friend of Dax's.

After greeting Dax Ben and Jake had a Klingon meal with Dax which terrified poor young Jake as most of the food on his plate was moving!

It was barely dark when Jake fell asleep on the floor of the main stting room after hearing story apon story from Dax.

That night in the streets of Ghob a large fight broke out between the members of the House of Cumoc and the memebers of the House Grak that lived in the city the fight was so big the brawlers started to spred into the near by houses batteling and fighting as Klingon's do with all their hearts and strength. The House the Sisko's were in was one of the one that a Klingon burst threw the door of at once Ben and Curzon were pulled into the fight even if Ben didn't want to be.

Murel daughter of Moren proud member of the house of Grak was backed into the house by Jo'fa Son of Cumco he'd already got a few good cuts in with his kut'luch and she was bleeding badly her own dagger was pink with his filthy blood! As she backed into a sitting room she tripped over a bump in the floor which saved her from a nasty lung from Jo'fa she hear the bump squeak in fear and saw it was a tiny human! Murel didn't spend to much time thinking on this however as she rolled out of the way of the filth's traditional dagger as he stabbed it at the ground were she had been laying.

She punched him in the side of his head and stabbed him in the gut it was a nasty wound but he was still alive and stabbed her back in her lower back she roared!

She pulled back her own blade and slashed it across his throat killing him and showering herself and the little human in his pinkish/red blood. Murel smiled proud of herself after all she was only 15 and had only been in 3 read battels and Jo'fa had been a well know warrior. She took his necklace off that held his family's symbol to give to her own father. She turned and saw the young human looking at her with big scared eyes but he wasn't crying or screaming so she smiled at him.

"nuqneH Human" She said with a laughing smile but still the boy just looked at her confused but not running. Murel rolled her eyes realising the child didn't speak klingon and that she couldn't leave him alone in the empty house with out a door for sure more brawlers would come in or even dishorrable looters the child would most likely die.

"yIvoq Murel" Murel said and lifted the child up she was in pain and had lost a bit of blood but she'd live. The child frowned and touched a cut on Murel's cheak and she grinned her pointed teeth at him he smiled back. It almost took away Murel's breath it was such a warm smile. Murel slit more then one throat between finding her little human and getting to the safty of her home.

Murel reported to her father that Jo'fa the Son of a Targh who had started the brawl was dead and gave him the necklace for this he was so pleased he didn't even comment on the little tinket Murel had brought home with her. Murel had her own dwelling and that's where she went after reporting in. Her home was small only two room and a bathroom it was the normal Klingon dwelling tho darl and dangerus looking. The main room was a sittingroom with a black metal couch like thing in the middle of it, a kitchen area in the back left corner and a shelf beside the couch had a few data pads and a bat'telh was on the right wall, all the walls were all a dark red color and the second room 'the bedroom' was just as dark the only thing in the room was a hard platform that served as the bed covered in black and brown furs of animals she'd killed herself. To Murel it was the best place there was and she planned to keep the human as long as she could so she took him there with her.

Murel placed the boy on the couch and took off her armor to treat the wounds the boy who still had not spoken or made at once climbed down and started to help her as best as a 3-year-old could help tend wounds.

Over the next week Murel stayed close to home healing and learning to take care of her new little boy who she'd claim as her own he was such a good little boy he did what ever she told him to and never made a peep tho it was a little hard to get him to eat sometimes it was like food scared him!

Soon though Murel and the boy became comfortable and comfortable in their new living arangements and as Murel never planned to take a man see saw her little human as her chance to have a son even if he wasn't of her blood or kind.

Most Klingon children were loud and brass but the human was calm but not a coward he was perfect to her even if she douted he'd be a great warrior she was sure he'd bring honor to Murel's name even if her father had taken to picking on her for her little saj.

Murel sat on her bed dressed in a night dress the boy was curled up on her lap as she told him of her battels. She was still working on helping him learn Klingon but it was hard as it was all she spoke.

4 months later

Jake was sitting in the livingroom playing a game with his training wooden sword that Murel had given him he wanted so badly to made her proud of him she was his life now after all.

"loDHom!" Murel called from the table were she had just sat down a plate of Gladst with sauce one of the better things Murel who was no house wife for sure was could cook really well.

"SoSoy! Dochvam vISop net pIH'a'?" Jake said jokingly Murel gave a playful growl and popped him on the side of the head with a laugh for joking on her cooking. The two sat down and started to eat the green leafy plants and the rich brown sauce that covered them.

"**DuSaQ** tomarrow" Murel said and Jake who she called S'tar nodded.

--------------------------------------------

**nuqneH** (lit. what do you want?) Greetings hello

yIvoq (Trust)

**muSHa'** to love (literally, to dis-hate)

**loDHom** boy

**SoSoy** Mommy (dear mother)

**SoS** Mother

**targh** Boarlike animal - as close as Klingons come to dog or cat

**Saj** pet - like a dog, or cat - more likely a targ, though. tlh

**bang** love, one who is loved

**jIyajbe'** I do not understand

**jIyaj** I understand

**qamuSHa'** I not hate, detest you (i.e., I love you)

**Dochvam vISop net pIH'a'?** Am I supposed to eat this?

**DuSaQ** School


	2. DujIIj yIvoq

OKay yall in this one i couldn't find the klingon way of saying somethings i needed said so anything like this "_I am talking in klingon now, lol"_ is Klingon 'ignore the geekyness of that please:D

Okay on with cahpter two of many.

S'tar took the first Rite of Ascension when he was seven and reseved a broken arm and cracked rib but it was the proudest day of both his and Murel's lives. Life was hard for a human child growing up in a klingon world always coming home from school with new bruises from the fights broken bones when he fought more then one at a time and it always seemed every child in the school wanted to fight if not kill a human and S'tar was the only one around not that all Klingon children didn't fight because they fight all the time just most of them weren't trying to kill each other and most of them had friends to watch thier backs to help them S'tar had nobody but Murel.

S'tar came home early from school one morning only 8-years-old with 3 broken ribs and a broken wrist. Murel was truely in raged a little busting up at school was to be exspected even applauded but everyday with worse and worse injures was to much even for a Klingon mother she had stormed off to the school after fecting a doctor for S'tar. When she got home she told him that his teachers were far to stupid to be teaching even the losest Targ much less her bright son and that she would be teaching him herself from then on.

Murel had started teaching him what she felt any good Klingon really needed to know his family history, the empire history, how to fight and how weapons and ships worked. For S'tar life couldn't get better then the long hard hours of learning to fight with his mother even when he was sore and so tired he could hold open his eyes it was so much better then being stuck in the school where even the teachers hated him.

Murel gave S'tar the same training she gave her men before combat and he was a wonderful student worked til he couldn't breath if she told him to not that she would. Murel was sure proud of her son he was fast and smart he picked up everything she said and read anything she put in front of him his only fall back was that his little human body was so much weaker then a Klingon's but he made up for it in courage and bravo when it was needed though Murel was surprised to find his real strength was in bombs she showed him how to asemble a basic klingon bomb and he'd done it perfectly then inperved the desighn later in his own time.

When S'tar was 9 Murel was given command of her on fighter ship she brought S'tar with her on her missions had him right on the bridge with her most times even in battle so could learn and be brave which he was even when he saw death and was injured he always made his mother proud by staying siclent unless she spoke to him usaly to ask his advice on what was going on or to send him somewhere else on the ship with messages for her most trusted men. He was the only one she asked advice from on the bridge and she often took that advice as he had a very clever mind but that didn't make him very liked with the crew and more then once he was on the reseving end of insualts by the adult crewmen of the ship when his mother wasn't around but he didn't complain of this to anyone and as his advice was usefull nobody made to big a deal of it.

One night S'tar was unable to sleep he and his mother had been on the ship only 7 monthes by this point but that was okay he'd already learned her inside and out so he disiced to put together something he'd been working on in his mind but to do so he'd need to be alone. So he crawled into a maintance tunnel along with his tool kit and somethings he scavnged from an enemy ship they'd taken out a few days before. He sat on the floor not tall eough yet to have to bend over in the tunnel yet and worked on a mess of wires and metal bits. He stayed in there for hours working it was only his mother sent a shipwhile com for him that he crawled out and went to the bridge where he told his mother what he had been doing.

S'tar told his mother what he had been doing and to his surprise she wasn't the least bit angery at him she was even pleased with his idea and ordered him to finish it in the engin room with her head enginar. S'tar could believe his good futune so far if this worked and he was sure it would it would give them a big advantage in the battle they were heading for with the Gorn over a planet both the Gorn Empire and the Klingon empire claimed. He could wait to finish he masterpiece!

When S'tar arived at the engin room he was greeted with the glaring glaze of all those that worked in eginaring even though that was only 3 klingon males and one female it was pretty scary for any 9-year-old much less one who was mostly disliked by the whole ship. But he just stepped right up to the head enginar.

"_My mother sent me." _S'tar told the klingon.

_"why?"_

_"For you to help me finish this weapon." _As S'tar said this part he sat the object he'd been working on infront of the gruff klingon who frowned but not in anger.

_"Interesting" _The Klingon growled as he picked up the mess of wires and metal as if it was a thing of beutiy.

_"Yes"_ S'tar said with a proud smile.

3 days later the weapon was ready and tested in battel against the Gorn ships.

_"It worked!"_ Cried the first officer of the Klingon battle ship as the enemys ship's shields fail completely from the magnetic blast S'tar had desighned.

_"Of course it was my son's idea" _Murel said just before giving the order to take out the ship. After the Gorn ship was no more then rubble Murel placed her hand on S'tar's shoulder and asked what else he had in mind.

-------

After his magnetic blaster had worked so well against all the ships they faced after that weaking or completely disabling all of them S'tar had a bit more respect from the crew but it was only a little and he was still mostly disliked. But he had more ideas to improve the ships sheilds and weapons which ment he was suddenly working closely with the engianers. The head engianer Bru'Cal who was gruffer then most klingons and had a temper with most had actauly been rather nice to S'tar and offten helped keep the men off S'tar's back with was why he thought of the klingon as his only friend to Bru'Cal S'tar reminded him of his own son before he'd been killed 4 years before the boy had been half Vulcan and at only age 12 had been killed by a drunkard while Bru'Cal had been away his wife had left as soon as the child died leaving Bru'Cal alone but he didn't feel as grieved when around the bright human child.


End file.
